FNaF Ships Opinions
by Thriller Killer
Summary: Think your One True Pairing is the end all be all of the fanbase and everyone ships it? Well, think again! Here you give me any ship you want, no matter how weird, overrated or underrated, as long as it's an FNaF pair. It really doesn't matter. However, flames will not be tolerated. This is my opinion and you should respect it as I would yours. No hate, and give ships to me!
1. Any Ships?

So, starting off, some rules and requests I ask of you:

Please do not flame. Hate will not be tolerated, and I do respect EVERYBODY'S opinion and as long as you post a comment giving your own reasons as opposed to mine I will reply nicely, thanking you for being kind and then answering the reason.

I accept any ship! No matter how overrated or underrated, known or unknown, I will review everything that is a Five Nights at Freddy's pair! No exceptions, but it may take time before I get to your request, as I will be starting from the first comment then the next ones down. Do leave comments giving me some ships!

Also, be respectful. I am not trying to start a war. It really makes me sick to see people fighting so viciously, and whenever I feel the need to defend something or someone I will do it in a cool and collected manner, as a mature person. I expect no less of you all.

Anyways, give me a ship, any ship! Prepare to contain yourselves, because this is my opinion, not yours. Feel free to tell me your feelings, however. Review!

Peace out, Rainbow Trout.


	2. Freddy x Bonnie

Oh, Glob, no. I hate this ship so much, it literally makes me sick. I have no clue why people ship this so goddamn much and I feel like such an outcast because I hate (almost!) all types of Fronnie. Typing the pair name just gives me shivers. Ugh. Plus I ship them both with someone else, which are my OTPs. Still, keep in mind that this is an opinion and I'm not trying to start anything.

Reason: I really think that they never get along. My head canons for them is that Bonnie is a lazy joker who can't take anything seriously and loves to party. He's also a huge troll, like someone who makes random flame wars online and then sits back with popcorn to watch the fight. Freddy is the disciplined leader with severe anger issues and hates almost everything, so why would this work?! They barely interact in the game, they only are on stage together before the Bonster immediately leaves down the opposite hall Freddy's path is. Both of them would never do that and they really hate each other, in my eyes.

-Infinity/10


	3. Springtrap x Fredbear

Again, Fronnie! I don't like it whatsoever! I don't care how many people ship it, how "amazing" you make it out to be, I hate all Fronnie except for one pair that nobody else likes!

Reason: Well, Springtrap is possessed by Purple Guy, and he was soulless when he was just Spring Bonnie. So was Fredbear. They are just heaps of unfeeling metal without a soul, and even after they get a soul (my theory is that the crying child in FNaF 4 possessed Fredbear. Sorry.) they still wouldn't know each other. A kid and adult? How about no. It's overrated, too. Way too many people like Fronnie and it's fucking annoying.

-Infinity/10


	4. Nightmare x Springtrap

I... Um... Is this a thing? I don't hate this but I don't like it either. I don't really ship them with anyone, I mean I wouldn't mind Nightmare being with someone else though.

Reason: They never interact. They would never have a chance to get to know each other. They are the main antagonist(s) of their own games respectively, and they have a bit of a passion for scaring people shitless. Other than that, how is this even possible?

1/10


	5. Foxy x Toy Bonnie

Nah, just nope. I don't really, really hate it, but it's still bad to me. Like, I only ship one original x Toy and that's it. This isn't really good, , Foxy is in two of my other OTPs, and this is definitely not one of them. I ship Foxy with a lot of people, actually, haha.

Reason: Well, first of all, I imagine Foxy and the original Bonnie being friends, and since Bonnie was taken apart to make Toy Bonnie, Foxy would immediately take a hating towards the Toy. Second of all, they never interact in the second game. Like, ever. If they never met, how would this happen? Huh? Third of all, Freddy would shit himself if he ever found out! Being with another guy and a Toy? Not that Fazbear's against gays, he's far from it, but still! No, no. Bad Foxy.

0/10


	6. Purple Guy x Springtrap

Ha... Ha, ha. Ha. NO. I do not like it, this is the same situation as my Undertale Ships book, how come every pair so far is one that I hate? Why? Why this ship, while we're on the topic of why?

Reason: Purple Guy IS Springtrap. He possesed the suit, man! I mean, I guess if you count him masturbating as self-cest-wait! No, bad me, bad, I shouldn't say things like that! Okay, no. Before Purple Guy Springtrap was an unfeeling piece of junk. This is nope.

0/10


	7. Bonnie x Chica

OH. MY. GLOB. Finally, a ship I like! Wait, no, love! That's an understatement! OTP! This is my second favorite ship right here. Really awesome, spot on for me.

Reason: They're so similar! Their patterns are the same, they are both onstage and overshadowed by the douche bag Freddy (I love Freddy so don't take this the wrong way, my personality for him is, as you know, a bit angry and mean) and they move on the same night together, too. As for their personalities, I already said Bonnie is a goofball grill earlier, and Chica is sweet, motherly, and quite a bit sassy. She can put Bonnie in place easily with charm and a bit of force, and still manage to not rage. They also make Easter together! A bunny and chick? So adorable!

10/10


	8. Foxy x Chica

Nope, no, no. Basically the same situation as Fronnie. Overrated, too popular, and I really, sorry for saying this, hate it. It's weird to me, makes me get peeved and grumpy. However, it's not AS bad as Fronnie to me, but still, y'know, ugh. Again, I ship Foxy with many other people, other than, well, this.

Reason: They never interact. They're not similar. Their personalities don't exactly clash, but it's not ideal. I see Foxy as being brave and having DETERMINATION (I am so sorry for that reference, I am trash. Review of you got the reference, though, and if you did you're awesome.). I think the only reason that this is as popular as it is is because Foxy is the most favorite character of the random (not me, he is my least favorite actually. Oh, my Glob, don't shoot me.) and Chica is the only girl in FNaF 1. It really perplexes me, honestly, I just have no clue. Not a single one.

-10/10


	9. Freddy x Chica

Meh. That's all I really have to say. Neutral, but leaning towards dislike. Yeah, I think I dislike it. I'm sorry, because it really is underrated and rare. I just really don't feel it.

Reason: My personalities for them just clash too much. Chica is sweet and sassy and Freddy is a huge rager and gets so goddamn pissed at the littlest things. Chica doesn't tick him off as much as Bonnie, but still. He would get pretty tired of when she nags, because hey, don't we all get annoyed by women sometimes? Haha... I started a shit war I bet now. I'm kidding! I'm personally a bisexual girl and usually am the one doing the annoying crap. So, I just can't see this. If anything they can talk as friends occasionally, but Freddy does trust her. But any feelings he would have for her would be platonic to me.

4.5/10


	10. Freddy x Kristina (OC)

Uh, are you kidding me? OTP! OTP! OTP! It's my own OC, anyways. This was an amazing idea and my most popular FanFiction so far, and I love looking back on it. I still need to edit it, although, and write the separate lemon. Hm. Whatever, this is the best non-canon ship ever! I'm taking this too far, aren't I? For those of you who are like, "Who the hell is Kristina?" then shimmy over to my profile and look at the story called 'Lost Souls'. Read it, you won't regret it. There's also spin-off and uncut NSFW one shots based off of it, called 'Blood Under The Skin' and 'Mortal Recoil'. Check them out and drop a review!

Reason: Now that I'm done ranting, here's the reason. This is your typical Good Girl Bad Guy situation (So why do Good Girls like Bad Guys? I've had this question for a real long time. I've been a Bad Boy, and it's plain to see, so why do Good Girls fall in love with me?). Seriously, it's beatiful. Kristina is really innocent, sweet, soft spoken, and a bit shy. Freddy, while I've only talked about his bad qualities, can be nice when he wants. He's really isolated, and if course Kris would want to know more about him. She wants to be friends with everyone, the little cinnamon roll. She really brings out the best in him. I think deep down in every straight/bisexual girl is a want for a Bad Boy who will be good only for her and deep down in every straight/bi guy is a want for a good girl who will only be bad for him. In this case, this is the ultimate relatioship. It's simply sexy and cute at the same time.

Infinity/10


	11. Foxy x Mangle

Foxy Foxy. Oh hell yes. I know I'm gonna get hate for this ship (why so much hate for Fangle? Can't we all just get along? Also, I specifically said no flames if you're gonna run to the review button and spam the living shit out of it. This is MY opinion, as I respect your opinions, you should respect MINE.) but I fucking love it. Another one of my OTPs, hon. Fabulously amazing.

Reason: Before I say anything, Mangle is a girl to me! Keep that in mind! Anyways, they're so alike and can understand each other's pain so well. They both were taken apart by kids and put into disrepair! What an awful fate for them, yet they still stayed DETERMINED (I need to stop, don't I?) and plowed on. They also appear down the main hallway together, like they're saying, "We gon' tag team this lil' bitch right here!" My personality for Mangle is similar to Foxy's, brave, DETERMINED (please send help!) but she turns a lot meaner once she goes into disrepair. Foxy understands how she isolates herself from the others in shame and she acts like her old self around him. He brings out the best in her and makes her shine. Concerning the others, he hides it from Freddy fairly well. Freddy doesn't even start moving until the fourth night anyways. He does eventually find out, however, gets extremely mad at Foxy and tries to discourage him from seeing her, but Foxy stays DETERMINED (I'm gonna start crying.) and disobeys. Freddy leaves him alone about it after a while, but he still doesn't like it considering how the originals are supposed to hate the Toys. When the Toys are made scrap an the new restaurant opens up Foxy becomes sad but still holds his head up and uses Bonnie as an outlet for his feelings.

10/10

DETERMINATION

(I'm gonna go kill myself bye ._.)


	12. Mangle x Toy Bonnie

Mhmm, mhmm, okay, yeah, not bad, but I don't like it as much as I like the originals. Pretty okay, I'm down with it. I could read a book about this ship, but not write for one. Then again, I see them more as friends, but not real besties or anything. I also hip Mangle with two other people (you already know one!) that are both my OTPs.

Reason: I don't really know... Mainly because of their original counterparts? They never really interact or anything, but I guess I can see Bloo (My name for Toy Bonnie) going over to talk to Mangle and maybe hitting it off. Maybe.

6.5/10


	13. Mike x OC

Like, any OC? I'm sorry, but I can't really say anything unless it's specific. I need to know the personality. All I can say is that I would probably like it since I love OCs of all kinds. Seriously, OCs are my life line.

Reason: I love OCs, I guess? There's no specifics...

?/10


	14. Mangle x Toy Chica

Aw, you found it! My other Mangle OTP! Yes, I absolutely adore this ship! It's my yuri side, at first when i joined the fandom (more than a year ago, damn) I didn't like this ship but after a while it grew on me even though I hate regular Foxica. Manglica is spot on, man. Like, a massive OTP. My soft spot for girl x girl lesbian ships... It overpowers me... Compels me... Like, I can hate any yaoi ship I want, but I can never hate a yuri fully. They always have a place in my heart.

Reason: I see them as such best friends! Like, whenever they get break time or there's no night guard, I can see Toy Chica almost always swinging by to check on her favorite fox. They would have to be friends anyways, they're the only Toy girls. Anyways, my personality for Toy Chica is like, rawr. Don't fuck with her. She is saltier than the Pacific Ocean, man. Toy Chica can be two faced, on one side she'll be all sweet and sexy to you, when she really despises you and absolutely hates your guts. Any Adventure Time fans? Well, imagine Lumpy Space Princess, and apply that to Toy Chica with an attitude problem. That's her in a nutshell. And Mangle, of course you know what she's like, they balance out. A more quiet, and a bit low self esteem (because she's broken!) fox and fiesty chick? It reminds me a bit of the Alphyne ship in Undertale, actually, haha. This isn't cute, it's hot. Sexy. They would be a powerful couple. Like, no joke, bravery and back stabbing, that's unstoppable.

100/10


	15. Mike x Jeremy

Okay, okay... Yeah, yes, let the mind juices flow... I like it! Not, like, really, really like it but it's pretty okay to me. Far from OTP, however.

Reason: They're similar. They both were night guards, faced the same trauma because of it, they have a basis there. Mike to me is really sarcastic, a bit weird, but can be serious. Jeremy is more quiet, not exactly shy, but introverted. I see them as very good friends and Mike can make Jeremy a bit more open and outgoing. Who knows, they could either hit it off or be like friends with benefits.

7/10


	16. Mike x Phone Guy

Welp, let's just say I'm neutral leaning towards dislike. I'm not feeling it, but I love the shop name! Microphone. Their names are perfect for each other, at least.

Reason: Phone Guy, well, he kaput-ed in FNaF 1 so they wouldn't really have a chance to meet. And I know, I know, there's theories that Phone Guy isn't dead and instead decided to fuck with Mike, but I think he's dead. Even if he wasn't, their encounter could go two ways: Mike being grateful for his minimal help through the nights or Mike being pissed that Phone Guy didn't actually die, scared the living daylights out of him, and gave awful advice. It all depends. My Phone Guy is actually a bit stupid, but whatever...

5/10


	17. Freddy x Foxy x Bonnie

I SHIP IT ON ONE CONDITION. FREDDY AND BONNIE DON'T CARE ABOUT EACH OTHER BUT THEY BOTH LOVE FOXY. THAT IS THE DEAL. If Freddy and Bonnie are with each other and not just both after Foxy, then sayonara. Peace out, Rainbow Trout! I will nope my way out of there so fast you wouldn't even have time to say the ship name, "Frexnie!" Freddy and Bonnie like Foxy, no one else.

Reason: Well, I don't want to spoil any I like either of these ships, so you'll have to wait until I get to Frexy and Foxnie! I'm evil, haha. Well, I could say a few things. My Freddy and Bonnie argue over everything, and hate one another. What happens when they both have to chase after Foxy or worse, share him?! That's right. Drama, and cute Foxnie/Frexy things happen. They have to win the fox. I'm not telling you who would always win in my head because that would spoil things... hehe...

10/10 (ONLY LOVE FOXY)


	18. Chica x Toy Chica

Neutral, fam. Okay, fam. Chick-y chick, fam.

Reason: Well, there's this prophecy, that if the sassiest beings on Earth ever came together, the universe would explode. It's called the Chica Theorem. They would create a salt volcano. Like, their types of sass are different, too. Original Chicais like a sweet/sassy black mom, but Toy Chica is like a basic white girl who can't shut the fuck up about how many shoes she has. I mean, I guess they could find common ground about something they both can sass and bitch about. Still, there's that original and Toy divide I see. Also, Chica wouldn't really like how Toy Chica gossips about almost everyone, because no matter how sassy Chica can get, she still is sweet to her friends on occasion and likes to take care of them. I don't think it would ever become a thing if they even got so far to be friends, but I still wouldn't mind seeing it. I still have a different OTP for both of them, though.

6/10


	19. Purple Guy x Phone Guy

Am I the only one in the universe who doesn't like this? Tell me! Why am I so alone in my ships? Nobody ships what I do! Well, at least barely anybody, but whatever!

Reason: Nobody knows of they ever met or not. Phone Guy died after FNaF 1. Purple Guy diedsoon after too, when Freddy's was closed and he came back to kill the kids again. I mean, I guess if they were both employees they would have met because Purple Guy was a night guard at some point too, but I'm not sure. Mainly this is so popular because of Rebornica and people who like self-cest and think Purple Guy is Phone Guy (which he isn't!) so I'm pretty alone. There's not much knowledge, and my personality for Purple Guy is him being sarcastic, witty, unfeeling, cold, and really seductive. I guess he could dupe Phone Guy into being with him if he really wanted. Because my Phone Guy isn't exactly the sharpest knife in the drawer. Or loudest phone in the office. Hahahaha... (I'm turning into Sans please send help.)

4/10


	20. Golden Freddy x Marionette

I feel neutral towards this, but I sorta kinda like it I guess. I mean, I used to hate it, but it's lightened up to me. I also LOVE the ship name, like, it is so perfect. MariGold, like the flower.

Reason: They're both misfits. Marionette and Goldie both are like behind the scenes and more reclusive in FNaF 1 and FNaF, and my personalities for them, meh, they're slightly similar. Like, Goldie is like the less temperamental version of his brother. He's intelligent, quiet, and slightly introverted. Imagine a watered down Freddy. That's him. Marionette is practically the same, smart, quiet, but he is a lot more powerful than Goldie and knows more about anything than anybody in the games. He was the one to merge their souls to the suits, which is a good-bad thing because they skill were saved, but stuck as animatronics. My Marionette is also secretly gay and single, hey. Line up, boys…

7/10


	21. Jeremy x Marionette

(Before I say anything, Happy New Year's! Also, sorry I didn't post anything yesterday. I had a party, and at night when I was going to post things I got stuck in a flame war over on iFunny for literally FOUR HOURS. CyanideAndHappiness got their account stolen and I was helping them try to get it back while roasting the assholes who supported the stealing bitch. Anyways, the owners actually talked to me and said it was cool how loyal I was and stuff! They're pretty awesome and I guess I'm sorta kinda friends but not really with 'em. Y'know how iFunny is. So, enjoy the update!)

OH MY GLOB. YAS. I have sinned for shipping this but I don't care! I love it, I love it, I love it, not OTP, but love! It so weird that I ship it but I don't even fucking care at this point because I am awful.

Reason: I don't even know. I was prancing around the M rates section of FNaF FanFiction one day, saw this ship, read it for the hell of it, and fell in love with the ship. Maybe Marion' could realize that Jeremy wasn't the one who killed the others and help him? The Marionette is sentient, too, according to Phone Guy. I am so weird there's barely any fucking reason WHY CAN'T I PULL SOMETHING OUT OF MY ASS?!

9/10


	22. Jeremy x Fritz

Not really. Sorry. Maybe, but still, you learned who I prefer Jeremy with last time and I still am going with that.

Reason: Yes, there's a great chance that they meet, and that they could hit it off, but Fritz got fired and Jeremy started working in the day shift, then the whole restaurant fell apart and GREAT GOOGLY MOOGLY IT'S ALL GONE TO SHIT! (I love Papyrus, I saw a video with him saying this and I just had to use it! Papyrus is MY cinnamon roll. No one else…) I don't know why I don't feel it when it could 99% be a thing, still. They sort of split paths when Freddy's was closed, then again Jeremy could be in contact with Fritz afterwards.

Actually, I prefer JereMike.

6/10


	23. Freddy x Foxy

A. A. A. A. A. A.

I'M SCREAMING VERY SLOWLY.

(That reference though… Once again I love Papyrus.)

ULTIMO-OTP HAS BEEN ACTIVATED. SELF DESTRUCT INITIATED IN FIVE SECONDS. HAS STOPPED WORKING. 404 IZZY NOT FOUND.

This is my main OTP and I fucking love it to death. This isn't one of those pairs where you say, "Haha, yeah, they're cute together," this is, "I WILL KILL CERBERUS, STEAL THE HELM OF HADES, AND WALK THROUGH THE FIELDS OF PUNISHMENT AND TARTARUS JUST FOR YOU GUYS TO KISS JUST ONCE." Frexy fucking AMAZING. ASS-BLAST-TASTIC. I adore it and if you don't, well… That's your opinion! This is mine so respect it!

Reason: Once upon a time, there was a fangirl. She was currently into FNaF (now Undertale but WHATEVER) and disliked Frexy. Well, that lil' bitch soon found out she was WRONG when fanart and FanFiction soon TOLD HER SO. That was me. I ship it because it's AWESOME. Is that a good reason? No? Okay. So Freddy is the leader, we know that, right? Foxy is the DETERMINED (shoot me!) pirate captain who sits in his cove for most of the time. They may seem like polar opposites, but the personality I have for them, isn't all that different deep down. Foxy can help Freddy still be passionate without douche-ness. They both are brave, Foxy for staying strong in disrepair, Freddy for leading even when he didn't want to, but they both took a different take, as Freddy became isolated and pessimistic but Foxy hopes and became optimistic. And they're both lonely, again, leader and off to the side, so that's sympathy between them. Foxy could understand why Freddy felt that way and be nice about it, not overlook it. Their movements are also different than everybody, Freddy doesn't go back and plows ahead and stays in the dark, Foxy also stays in the dark but runs unlike the others. I can see Freddy, being the tsundere he is, going into Pirate's Cove for no apparent reason but really wondering how Foxy's been holding up in disrepair. Something about this ship makes me tick, and want to scream about how much I love it. The similarities in loneliness, DETERMINATION (...), and different sets them into their own little group. Leader and outcast (not really, Foxy has friends!) isn't all that different.

Infinity/10


	24. Mangle x Toy Chica x Chica

Nyeh heh heh, sorry for the late update... And YES, I started laughing like Papyrus, so DEAL WITH IT. NYEH. HEH. HEH. HEH. I've been preoccupied with going back to school (SEEING SENPAI) and an adorably sexy Undertale FanFiction called Surface World Problems, only those who are truly DETERMINED can read.

But nobody came.

Okay, so this ship is basically the same thing as Freddy x Foxy x Bonnie, Mangle and Chica must be killing each other for Toy Chica. For some weird ass reason I seem to like Toy Chica x Chica a lot more in this situation. I don't even fucking know. Don't question me at this point.

Reason: You know why I ship Manglica already, and Chica is really sassy and overprotective and such so I can see her getting passed if Mangle was taking away her LOOOOOVE! And Toy Chica, also being a little bitch, would enjoy the attention she would be receiving from both of them. Works well, until Chica throws Mangle out the window. Then we have a problem... Also, yuri, my sweet child!

7.5/10

NYEH. HEH. HEH. Please send help I've been listening to Bonetrousle for three hours straight and all of its remixes.


	25. Golden Freddy x Springtrap

(Before I say anything, my headcanon for Goldie is that he was a pure animatronic remake of Fredbear that failed and was put into disrepair. The suit was then possessed by one of the five children Purple Guy killed. PM me for more details if you want!)

NYEH HEH HELL NO. Again, I only like one version of Fronnie, a version that is, by the way, super underrated, and this IS NOT it. Far from it, my friend. I hate it. Nope. Not even the Great Papyrus approves.

Reason: Goldie was one of the kids Springtrap (Purple Guy!) killed! No! Gold does not have Stockholm's Syndrome, and they never interact. My Golden Freddy and Fredbear are different, as you can see above, so yeah. Nope. Also, Goldie was a kid when he was killed, Purple Guy was an adult, and I hope nobody thinks he's a pedophile. Well, then again, people on Wattpad are crazy. And I'm one of them! I still say no to this, even though I'm fucking weird. My personalities for them are too ugh for each other, the quiet, smart Goldie would easily be annoyed by Springtrap douching constantly and being an asshole. Golden Freddy already has to put up with his older brother, Freddy's shit, he does not have to deal with another fuckwad. Damn, is this ship overrated, too! I'd rather it be Springbear than this! Just because they're both gold doesn't mean they need to get down on the floor and start screwing each other in the butts.

-10/10

Still listening to Bonetrousle...


	26. Freddy x Toy Freddy

Anybody know that meme of Patrick looking at a computer where is face is all like "Oh Glob why?" and disgusted? That's me with this ship. I'm sorry that I hate everything! Toy x Original just isn't my thing except for only a few ships. And only one Original x its Toy self, which would be Fangle. Why do I hate everything? I'm like fucking Chara with this, "Let's erase this world together." Why?!

Reason: I always see them as being complete pains in each other's assholes and screaming about who's the better leader. Toy Freddy is calmer, more patient, and peaceful than the fucking inferno that is Freddy Fazbear. He'd just sit there and think of little comebacks to infuriate Freddy even more. They just wouldn't be able to stop being so rude to one another and argue about being a better leader for Asgore's sake!

0/10

Bonetrousle...


	27. Toy Freddy x Toy Chica

Mhmm… Yeah, yep… My sensors are telling me NO. Sorry. Nope, nope, n-nope nope, nope n-nope n-nope, nope nope n-nope nope, nope nope n-nope. Did I just sing "nope" to the tune of Toreador March. Yes. Yes, I just fucking did. DEAL WITH IT. NOPE.

Reason: They just would LOOK ugly together, even if they had completely perfect personalities for one another (which they don't). You already know Toy Chica is an ass blasting bitchaloid and Tot Freddy is all calm and super leader and such. He would just get fed up with her bullshit and snap one day.

0/10

Also, sorry I haven't been updating as much. I've been more or less focused on my Undertale Ships Opinions book and Surface World Problems _(because Undertale is better than FNaF.)_ What?! Stop looking at me like that! I didn't say anything! Ugh, your assumptions are rude, human. NYEH HEH HEH!


	28. Springtrap x Mangle

Well, well, well, well, well, well, well, well, well!

Did you miss me? Admit it, you missed me!

(If you get those references you are my new best friend. We can go fan over illuminati Dorito and Pine Tree together.)

So, I took a little break from writing. Now I'm back! And here's the ship...

Ugh. I tried getting into this ship, and every part of me rejected it. I don't really like it, and while I get it if you do and don't really care, I just simply can't support it.

Reason: I don't like Springtrap being shipped with anyone, and I ship Mangle with other animatronics. Yes, I understand, they're both broken, somewhat rejected, and plain messed up, but... Springtrap is Purple Guy, a crazed butt stabber, and Mangle wouldn't care none for that hot bunny mess. She's pretty insecure, and a sarcastic asshole would NOT be beneficial for her. Whatsoever. Their personalities don't compliment one another. Plus, they've never interacted. They're from two completely different Five Nights at Freddy's games, so how would they meet? Phantom Mangle is different...

1/10


	29. Foxy x Phone Guy

I, um, eh, well, let's just say meh. It's okay, I guess. Hmm... Yeah, alright, just neutral. Don't care, don't hate, don't love.

Reason: Yes, Phone Guy did say Foxy was his favorite. But when I think about them being together, I'm just sort of, well, I back away a bit from it. Saying a character is your favorite is more like a little kid thing (I do have a small crush on Bill Cipher, Papyrus, and Freddy though) instead of "LET'S GO BUTT FUCK THEM!" I'm talking about real life, though, because FanFiction is a COMPLETELY different story. See the sentence where I said I have a crush on multiple characters. Foxy and Phone Guy would be most like a friendship thing, if even that. Foxy DID help murder Phone Guy! Banging on the door and draining his power, as seen in Five Nights at Freddy's 1! Also, I ship Foxy with other people.

5/10


	30. Crying Child x Fredbear

As a cutesy pairing, sure! So cute! But romantically, that's where I draw the line. Only platonic. I like it platonically, never romantically, because I would not stand for that at all. No golden bear is going to put himself onto some poor, innocent little kid.

Reason: Platonically: It seems like Fredbear is the poor lad's only friend in the game, besides the plush toys. It really is sad, and the part where Fredbear was talking to him and you could hear the flatline of the child dying. Oh, my heart, that was sad. I also have a theory that Fredbear let the child possess him because he didn't live an actual life and Fredbear felt bad for accidentally biting him, so that was a very sweet thing to do.

7/10

Reason: Romantically: WHAT?! NO! A little, innocent kid who's been abused enough already and fucking animatronic bear! What the hell?! I am not going to elaborate on this, I have no reason to!

0/10


End file.
